Kilwa (Ali ibn al-Hassan)
Kilwa led by Ali ibn al-HassanKilwa Sultanate is a custom civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilisations, JFDJFD's Civilisations, TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, and Cyon with contributions from Leugi, Janboruta, and Chris Sifniotis. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Mombasa with Dakar and Zanzibar with Meroe. Overview Kilwa The Kilwa Sultanate was a Medieval sultanate, centered at Kilwa (in modern-day Tanzania), whose authority, at its height, stretched over the entire length of the Swahili Coast. It was founded in the 10th century by Ali ibn al-Hassan Shirazi, a Persian prince of Shiraz. The Kilwa Sultanate represented a massive maritime trading empire, trading with Arabia, Persia, and across the Indian Ocean, to India itself. Despite its origin as a Persian colony, extensive inter-marriage and conversion of local Bantu inhabitants and later Arab immigration turned the Kilwa Sultanate into a veritable melting pot, ethnically indifferentiable from the mainland. The mixture of Perso-Arab and Bantu cultures is credited for creating a distinctive East African culture and language known today as Swahili (literally, "coast-dwellers"). By 1513, the sultanate was already fragmented into smaller states, many of which became protectorates of the Sultanate of Oman. Ali ibn al-Hassan Ali ibn al-Hassan of the house Shirazi was the founder of the Kilwa Sultanate. Although historical records concerning the history of Kilwa in general are scant, Ali ibn al-Hassan is portrayed as a cunning and pious sultan firmly establishing and fortifying the maritime nation. Dawn of Man Greetings to you, resourceful Ali ibn al-Hassan Shirazi. You are the founder of the mighty Kilwa Sultanate, a proud people of the sea. You purchased the island which would become your capital for mere cloth after your unlawful ostracism at the hands of your brothers, and built it into a proud city, the envy of the known world. From this new capital, your people, proud traders by nature, travelled the length of the African coast, spreading the influence of your sultanate. The Kilwa are a tolerant people, indeed those cities under your rule feature many separate beliefs, languages and peoples - a venerable melting pot of cultures which together forged the identity of the Swahili people who to this day occupy the lands of your former sultanate. The empire lasted long after your death, with your descendants ruling for many more centuries, expanding the rule of the Kilwa Sultanate far and wide, falling only to an invasion of superior weaponry at the hands of European colonials. Yet none could compare to you, wise leader. Your people call for you to lead them to greatness across the seas. Will you answer their call? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: '"That's a fantastic piece of land you have there. Is it for sale? I have plenty of colored cloth..." '''Introduction: '"Ah, we finally meet. News of your great nation has already reached me through travelers." 'Defeat: '"At least I am defeated in battle and not by some treacherous vizier or an unknown cousin." 'Defeat: '"You know I have this great stash of gold the likes the world has never seen before. Maybe we can make an arrangement?" Strategy The Kilwa are a maritime Civ with a Diplomatic focus, like Portugal. Scout quickly to get more Gold from City-States, which can be used for Settlers/Libraries. Food from Merchants can be useful in main Trade Cities to raise profits, but be cautious about spawning Great Merchants, which will undesirably raise the cost of Great Scientists and Engineers. With Freedom, you can get Civil Society, which will make Merchants effectively consume no Food, and Treaty Organisation to solidify your peaceful Diplomatic victory. Both of your Uniques are unlocked at Compass, so head there straight after Education. Dhows are cheaper, faster and available sooner than Caravels, giving you a strong advantage in exploring other continents. Ensure you have Guilds before you set sail to maximise City-State Gold rewards. Coral Ports will give a decent Food boost in your Trading cities, and an extra Merchant slot for your UA. Unique Attributes: Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Foster Market Towns Our City-State allies provide us with much of what we require to sustain our trade for ourselves, but currently lack the infrastructure for either of us to fully profit from the exchange. By aiding their efforts to construct suitable market towns, all may grow wealthy. Requirements/Restrictions * Player must be Kilwa * Must have researched Currency * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 350 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +2 Gold for Trade Routes with City-States Adopt Coral Construction Our islands and coasts provide us with precious little wood to build both ships and cities. We must turn to the sea to find the material to construct our homes. Requirements/Restrictions * Player must be Kilwa * Must have at least three Coral Ports * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +2 Production on Atolls * +10% Production from Coral Ports Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your coconut palm oil and trading for your carpets. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Leugi; Leaderhead, Unit model. * Sukritact; Map and civ icon. * Janboruta; All other art. * Cyon; Design and original author. * Moriboe; Lua coding. * JFD; Update to BNW and all changes listed in changelog for v3 update. * Chris Sifniotis; Leader and Civilization Civilopedias. * Tomatekh; Base coding and troubleshooting. * Pouakai; All other coding and text. * Andrew Holt; DoM audio. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Islamic Cultures